


Back In Time

by Officialwinchester



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Neil is confused, Tags to be added, There will be fluff, Time Travel, eventually, omg Neil time travelled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officialwinchester/pseuds/Officialwinchester
Summary: Neil is enjoying his days after Palmetto when he's suddenly back in Millport accepting Wymack's contract. How did he get here and why can't he remember anything from before? Or was it after?Or, a fic where Neil time travels back to his Palmetto days and "Andrew wonders why some weird kid is following him around." (My best friend's quote right there.)





	Back In Time

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend came up with the idea and now I'm writing it out. Enjoy kids. 
> 
> Also the next one will be longer I promise!

Neil Josten's days after Palmetto were calm, mostly. He was on the same Exy team as Andrew Minyard. They lived in North Carolina where Andrew's twin brother Aaron was going to school and the twins were working on thier problems even more. The twins had Sunday lunches when both were free which was actually quite often. Neil had a routine, he liked routine. He woke up snuggled into Andrew's side and he could hear both King and Sir, the pair's cats, snoring at the end of the bed. Neil would stare at Andrew and somehow Andrew was always awake and would call Neil out. "Staring," he would say. Neil would repsond with a big smile and either say "I know," or he'd kiss Andrew's forhead. Andrew would always pretend to be revolted but the one morning Neil didn't kiss his forehead Andrew grunted and pushed his face toward Neil. Neil counted it as a win but decided to stay silent regardless. He didn't want Andrew to be stubborn and take the forehead kisses away just to spite Neil. 

Neil's day consisted of lazing around with Andrew, watching him play video games or read and Neil would make coffee for them in the mornings. It had been a while since Palmetto, but even so it was a time Neil would never forget. Who could? Being on the run his entire life and then finally being able to stop? And making real friends? Playing Exy? Even all these years later it still sounds like a dream. So maybe that's why Neil was so confused as to why he was back in Millport, standing in front of Coach Wymack who was offering him _his_ spot as an Exy sub for PSU. And suddenly Neil couldn't remember a thing, it was like life after PSU had just been a quick thought. But how did he know the team already? And a crush on Andrew Minyard? Gross.

Maybe the idea was so appealing that Neil was _imagining things_. He accepted before Wymack had even finished proposing the idea. Andrew Minyard gave him a dirty scowl and mumbled about the trip being, "a real bore afterall." When Neil's eyes first met Andrew's, Neil clutched his stomach to comfort his phantom pain. Pain that could only be brought upon by an Exy raquet. To say Kevin Day was pleased was an understatement, he'd looked surprised for a second like he thought Neil would argue with him. Kevin shook the thought off and sent a smug look Andrew's way. That's when Neil noticed the Exy raquet. Where did Andrew get it from and why did he have it? How long had he been holding it and test swinging it? Further more,  Neil didn't know why, he really didn't, but he _trusted_ Kevin... a lot. That was something his mother would have beat him for a year and a half ago. Neil frowned at that thought. Why had the thought of his mother felt so odd? Neil shook the feeling off and signed Wymack's contract. This seemed right, it really did... but why did Neil feel like he was experiencing some weird form of daja vu? Why was Neil standing in front of these people he should know so confused? He'd never met them but he really felt like he already had. 

 

Why? Why? Why? 


End file.
